Don't Close Your Eyes
by Bluejayz35
Summary: Everytime Simone goes to sleep or closes her eyes for more than a few seconds, she sees something terrible. Can the X-Men help her or does she have to see these terrible things for the rest of her life?
1. That first nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own nobody but Simone aka Thirteen and her parents.

**Don't Close Your Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

"Simone, sweetie it's time for bed!"

11 year old Simone Ridley groaned. She was busy watching her favorite movie. "I have a headache." She pouted, hoping this would buy her enough time to finish the movie. It's not like she was lying. Her head felt like someone drove a nail into it. Her throat was kinda sore too, but that wasn't uncommon.

"Take some aspirin and go to bed. I got work in the morning and you got to go to swim practice." Her mother said. Simone was glad her mother had to go to work, because if she didn't she would be opening a bottle of scotch and ranting about her no good ex- husband. It wasn't that she was a bad mother. She just was a different person when she drank.

Simone got up and fished a half empty bottle of aspirin out of the medicine cabinet. She swallowed the pills and put it back. When she went into her bedroom, she waited a few minutes, but the headache didn't go away. She finally gave up and went to sleep.

The next thing she recalled was a dream. Or at least she thought it was a dream. Simone saw a two brothers. One was young, around six or seven and the other one was around her age. She felt as though she was walking with them, but they didn't know she was there. They were near a lake, carrying fishing poles. The scene seemed cliché from Simone's point of view. Then she saw the little boy run up near the lake. She felt worried, wanting to call Tommy to come back.

_How do I know his name? _She wondered. She was pretty sure they've never met before. Maybe her brain just made it up for the sake of her "dream". In any case, it was the older brother who called him to come back. But Tommy kept running, giggling as he pretended to be searching for treasure.

_How do I know that!? _Simone wondered once again. This was seriously starting to freak her out. She tried to open her mouth, to call Tommy to come back, but again it was the brother who did so.

_Why didn't I do it? _"TOMMY!" She heard the older boy scream and felt extremely concerned and fearful when Tommy waded out further into the lake. He couldn't swim. He stepped further and further until he reached the undertow. He screamed as the water went over his head.

_Stop! Please make it stop! _Simone begged her own subconscious. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to run after him, to jump in the water and save the little boy. She was a good swimmer. She would have made it. If only she could move! She saw the older boy ran to the spot where his brother had been, but the little boy had been swept out by the current.

_Oh, God, no. He can't be dead please. _Simone didn't know why she was so upset by this. It was a boy made up by her own imagination. _This isn't real it can't be real. _

Then, through sheer force of will, Simone woke up. She thought she would be fine, but she was silently crying. Why did she have that dream? Why did she feel that way. _It's just a dream, it'll be okay. _But Simone could not bring herself to go back to sleep.

She got up to get some water. Her mom was in the kitchen, "Baby girl, you should be in bed." Mrs. Ridley asked, concerned about how weak her daughter looked. Simone opened her mouth to respond, but no sound came out. She tried again and her mother saw her efforts. "You can't talk." she said, afraid for her daughter. Simone nodded and tears poured down her face. What was happening to her?

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

In Bayville, Cerebro had picked up a new mutant signature, so Charles Xavier called in Jean and Scott to his office. "Professor Xavier, it's a little late." Scott yawned.

"I know, Scott, but this is important. We need to go to Destin, Florida first thing tomorrow morning. Cerebro just spotted a new mutant." Professor Xavier explained to his two students.

"Who is it?" Jean asked.

"Her name is Simone Ridley. She's eleven and she's a psychic and she's also empathic. Meaning if she has a vision, she can sense the thoughts and feelings of the people in it." Xavier said. He wasn't sure what kind of visions the young girl was having though, If only he knew…

**Okay this is the first chapter of my story. It's about my OC, Simone Ridley. She first appeared in New Trouble at Bayville High, but she's a little different in that story. If you like this story so far, then say something, because it was supposed to be a oneshot, but I don't have the patience to spend enough time to fit the entire story in one chapter. Well, review please!**


	2. Help arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own anything unless it's Simone and her mom…

Chapter 2

Jean, Scott, and the Professor arrived in Destin the next day. Simone's mother called in sick from work and kept her daughter home. Simone hadn't told her about the dream because she could already sense her mother's worry, although she wasn't sure how. She tried to focus on the news report on the television. It was about mutants. Of course.

Then she heard a knock on the door. She got up to answer it, but her mother got there first. "Is there something I can do for you?" Mrs. Ridley said, suspicious of the strangers on her doorstep. There were two teenagers, a boy and a girl, and a bald man in a wheelchair. _They're here to help. _Simone realized.

"We're from the Xavier Institute. We need to speak with Simone." The man said. Simone's eyes widened. The Xavier Institute was one of those mutant places. She was a mutant. A dangerous freak. Simone started crying again. Simone's mother must have realized this too, because she also cried. Then she reluctantly let them inside.

They went into the living room and Simone wiped away her tears before anyone saw them. The newcomers looked at her. "Simone, my name is Jean. This is Scott and our professor, Charles Xavier." The girl stated and then looked at Simone expectantly. "She can't speak." Mrs, Ridley said in between sobs. She wasn't as good at hiding her emotions.

_**That's okay we have other methods of communicating with you.**_

_What's going on?_

_Simone, me and Miss Grey are telepaths. We can talk to you in your head. _

_I'm not a mutant. _

_Simone, we know about your dream. It was a psychic vision. It felt real because in addition to being psychic, you are also empathetic. _

_Meaning?_

_You can feel other people's emotions. It is a dangerous combination with bad visions._

_Will I have more bad visions?_

_**If you come to the Xavier Institute with us, then you can learn to control your visions. **_

Simone was desperate. She didn't want another vision. To feel another person's pain. Not again.

_All right. I'll go._

**&*&*&*&*&*&***

**Short chapter! But I really only so much to work with. Next chapter Simone arrives at the Institute and meets her roommate, who you will probably understand more If you read New trouble at Bayville High or Nebula and Shimmer. Review!**


	3. At the institute

**Disclaimer: You know what this is gonna say so what's the point.**

**Chapter 3**

**At The Institute**

Simone shifted uncomfortably on the plane ride over to Bayville. She was hoping they'd bring her on the jet they mentioned, but they hadn't taking it. Apparently, someone would have noticed a black jet flying from New York to Bayville. So she had taken a plane. They had Jean go with her as to avoid situations where she would have to talk to people.

Professor Xavier still could not provide her with an explanation as to why she couldn't talk. It was beginning to get really frustrating. When the flight attendant asked her a question, she opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out. She had briefly forgotten what had happened. Jean answered for her. Simone felt like she was going to cry. She just wanted to get to the Institute so she could get better.

Upon arrival, Simone couldn't believe she was going to live there. Well at least she hoped she was going to live there. It was beautiful and had a bunch of kids running around,, using their powers. All of them, she noticed with dismay, were significantly older than she was. Jean had told her that there were a lot of students there, so she could probably expect a roommate. But as long as she was living in this place, Simone wouldn't mind sharing a room.

Jean showed her to her room and Simone saw that she did have a roommate. The girl wasn't there, but one side of the room was obviously lived in. The bookshelf was almost filled with medical books, paranormal books, or just some old novels that had been read so many times the covers were beginning to fall off. There were a few shirts and pairs of jeans tossed carelessly on the ground. Whoever the girl was, she must not have been told she was getting a roommate, because it was obvious she made no attempt to clean. Simone turned to her side of the room and began to unpack her bags. She was making her bed when she heard the door swing open behind her.

The girl who entered was about 16 or 17, with black hair and pale skin. She had headphones on and was listening to something, but when she took them off, she turned to Simone. Simone was a little startled, because the girl had dark purple eyes. She looked at Simone quizzically for a second. "Oh, you must the little girl that was out front."

All Simone could do was nod, although she was annoyed she had been referred to as a little girl. "I'm Serena. What's your name?"

Great. Simone didn't know how to mimic her name, so she dug a notebook out of her bag and wrote it down. She handed it to Serena, who looked a little puzzled. She glanced at the notebook and turned to Simone. "You're the girl the Professor went to see in Florida? The one who couldn't talk and had that bad vision?" She asked.

Simone nodded again. Serena looked sympathetic and that annoyed Simon, so she motioned for Serena to hand the notebook back. She did and Simone wrote 'What is your power?'

Serena thought for a moment, so Simone settled in for a long explanation. But instead it was a short one. "I have telekinesis, but I'm not really good with my powers. How long has it been since you slept?"

Simone immediately reached for her face. She hadn't slept since the night she had the vision. She was afraid to close her eyes, for fear she would have another vision. She didn't know what it would be next, whether it would be light or gruesome and horrible. The other day she found an article in the paper about the little boy. They had said that his name was Thomas Murphy and his older brother was Sean. When she saw the pictures of the boys in the paper, Simone became physically ill. It had become all so real then. Simone looked up at Serena. She hadn't answered her question, so Serena assumed she didn't want to talk about it. She dropped her headphones on her bed and left, leaving Simone all alone.

***&*&*&*&*&*&**

**Yay for short chapters. Serena seems to act different in every story I write her in. I gotta fix that. Anyway, review please! **


End file.
